my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Crane
---- Kaito Crane (ケート クレーン keeto kureen) is a former hero graduate from U.A. high before descending into a life of crime for unknown reasons soon after. Having murdered his former associates and most of his family, Kaito is now a ghost wandering the world doing what he pleases. Kaito was formerly known as Speed Hero: Axel (スピーッド ヘロ アクスエル supiiddo hero akusueru) but now operates under the aliases Black Empyreal (ブラック エムパイレル burakku emupaireru). Appearance Personality Quirk and Abilities Acceleration (加速 kasoku) is Kaito's transformation quirk that gives him the ability to greatly amplify the speed of his movements. Due to having appeared early in his life, around the same time as his adolescence, Kaito has come to learn how to control his Acceleration quirk where has full control over its features. Kaito is able to activate Acceleration reflexively and finds that he has become so use to his quirk that he tires little when using it. The normal speeds that Kaito can reach whilst using Acceleration range from 100 km/h to 150 km/h, his body having been temporarily modified in order to withstand greater speeds. With the aid of his suit however, Kaito can reach speeds higher than 500 km/h although this would require much more energy in order for Kaito to survive. Kaito can specifically choose which areas of the body he would like to speed up, if a situation does not require his feet for running then Kaito can speed up his upper body to deliver quick delivered punches. The activation of Acceleration is almost impossible to tell until Kaito begins moving, and will deactivate when he is finished with that area of the body or switching to another area. The activation process only consists of a second of concentration due to Kaito's talent though may take some time the more energy he exerts into the quirk. The drawback to using Acceleration too much is that Kaito will often feel tired out and his body will ache. The more he uses Acceleration the more weary his body will feel, giving off the feeling of numbness that he wouldn't be able to move his body right. Over use of Acceleration can also make Kaito feel dizzy in a way, and in most worst case scenarios have a late response to the things around him. This leaves Kaito to rely on his overall abilities to continue, only ever using the quirk when he really needs to. Moves * Veloci-Kick: Kaito approaches his target by using his Acceleration to close in the distance between him and his target quickly, allowing him to reach his opponent before they are able to properly react. This way Kaito will build up the energy into his leg, with the greater the distance ran, the more energy built up. As soon as Kaito has reached his enemy, Kaito will deliver a swift kick and deliver the built up energy from the bottom from his foot and onto the foe. The energy however will not hold on long to Kaito's foot if he pauses meaning he will need to strike at the opponent as soon as he has stopped. It can be delivered in any style as long as Kaito is delivering the energy from the bottom of his foot. * Veloci-Punch: In the same way that Veloci-Kick is produced, Veloci-Punch only differs from where the built up energy is exerted, this being his knuckles. Veloci-Punch however is easier to use within battle as it does not really leave Kaito in an invulnerable position. Where Veloci-Kick looks more to be an opening attack, Veloci-Punch is easier to use throughout battles however is not quite effective as Veloci-Kick, where his foot has a wider area to release the energy. The energy built up from the speeds reached by Kaito can be enough to throw a hero metres backwards in a single strike to the face, and when greater speeds have been reached can be capable of sending them through brick walls. *'Storm of a Hundred Fists': A close-range attack that involves Kaito using his Acceleration on the spot, Kaito simply delivers a rain of punches in rapid succession. This move is considered to be one of Kaito's strongest move but also one of his most tire-some due to the amount of times he is moving his body in a short burst of seconds. Targets find it difficult to defend themselves from this due to how fast the strikes are coming in, making it very hard to respond in the middle of it as Kaito leaves no time within the attack for them to do anything except get hit. *'Shaking Drill': Kaito moves his arms in a shaking motion in a close radius, closely similar to something of a drill. He can use this for a multitude of situations, such as breaking through rock as his arm chips away. This has been known to shatter glass at the instant and is strong enough to break through some defensive quirks. Kaito commonly uses this to break other people's armour in order to lay more attacks on them. *'Veloci-Charge': One of Kaito's more stronger attacks, it is a move that gets stronger with the aid of his specially crafted suit. Kaito forms energy around his very person when inside his suit that acts as a sort of wind revolving around his body. Coloured blue, once the energy seems to fade, the suit then consumes the energy using it to power his Veloci-Charge. In one single, powerful burst, Kaito releases a shockwave that can push people around him in a radius of ten to twenty metres, surely knocking anyone off balance in that distance. Kaito also seems to gather a strong headstart with his speed, being able to travel twice as fast as he normally does which can close in the distance between him and a target. The power that builds up in that speed is also incredible and allows even Kaito to crash through brick walls with ease if not several of them. However, the suit cannot always use this continuously and can only really be used a few times within a fight before needing to recharge. It's noted that the ground underneath Kaito also breaks into a small crater due to the amount of pressure and power that Veloci-Charge produces. Overall Abilities: Even without his Acceleration Qurik, Kaito has shown to be a proficient fighter, capable of many areas of combat that could give him the upper hand in battle. Kaito mainly uses unarmed combat in order to take foes down, although commonly mixes his quirk with the fighting to give it a boost of power. He has also shown an ability to professionally use firearms and other heavy weaponry, having used a pistol to shoot down both his mother and father with precise aiming. Even Midori says that Kaito was a good shot, and that if he had wanted her dead that night she wouldn't be here. Greater Strength: Kaito can overpower other villains when left with unarmed combat, being able to apprehend them quite easily and was one of the key factors to him becoming a Pro-Hero. His strength allowed him to move his suit easier, forcing him to maintain that strength with constant working out and such. Kaito has shown the ability to kick down doors with his quirk, and even take down weaker villains with very few punches. Superb Agility: Kaito is naturally gifted with a great level of mobility, which he shares with the rest of his family members. He can be very quick with his actions, even without his quirk. He was known as one of the fastest students of his class, and at one point even considered one of the fastest in U.A. High. Being involved with the highschool's track team stood as a testament to that, as he was considered one of the quickest to even take part. While this was however long ago, Kaito has greatly improved and only furthered his ability. Immense Endurance: During fights, Kaito has shown to be a well trained fighter in where he can take numerous powerful hits and remain standing. This is comparable to that of his younger sister. His training has certainly improved the wellbeing of his body, and so how well his body can last during an intense workout session. Equipment Black Empyreal Armour: Is an armour that Relationships Midori Crane Kaito and Midori were said to be close as siblings could be, Mirdori looking up to her older brother wishing that some day she could turn out just like him. However with Kaito taking the darker path to villainy, Midori takes it all back and now wishes to someday become strong enough to defeat and even kill Kaito. After the murder of her parents at Kaito's hand, Midori wishes nothing but ill on Kaito and takes every chance she can get to kill him, even if it must mean risking her own life. However on Kaito's side, Kaito misses the life he used to have with his sister but acknowledges the vengeance she seeks to destroy him with, ready to kill her the same way he killed their parents if there is no other way. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Quirk Users